When the Alpha's Away the Pups Come Out to Play
by Heart's Fate
Summary: For all intents and purposes, they were still kids and like most kids they liked their fair share of games. Isaac, Erica & Boyd Centric


**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in this work of fiction. I am merely using them for my entertainment as well as everyone else.

**Author Notes**: Oh wow, it's been a while since I've written a simple friendship piece. Here we have it, a little piece centered around Derek's newest pups. Hope you like it.

**Warning**: General Spoilers for Season Two. You should know this considering this focuses on Season Two characters! I'm still trying to find my voice for the characters so i apologize for any OOCness.

* * *

**When the Alpha's Away the Pups Come Out to Play**

It was a day like today that the pack enjoys most. They love the new confidence being a werewolf has given them. It's a known fact that the turn helped to perfect more than one of their major faults. Erica no longer has to deal with seizures. Boyd is finally getting attention and not just a shadow in the crowd. And Isaac, he can finally stand up for himself. They owe Derek everything and because of that they were loyal to a fault - though there were still some things he did that they didn't quite agree with. However, for all intents and purposes, they were still kids and like most kids they liked their fair share of games.

The whole thing is Erica's idea. Derek has gone off on another hunt for the Kanima - or Jackson, now that they knew the truth. It's just a lazy day for the trio of beta's as their Alpha had given them one simply order: stay out of trouble. Boyd and Isaac have no qualms with the order, enjoying a day where they aren't worrying about some mutated lizard or hunters invading theor homes in order to kill them. Erica, however, is a different story. She quickly grows restless, pacing up and down the length of the subway car with perfectly manicured nails drumming against sun kissed skin.

"This is boring," she huffs out, drawing the two boys from the books they were reading.

Boyd's brow raises as he peers up at her from over the top of his sports magazine, "weren't you the one who dragged Derek to the bookstore so he could get you a few of those teen romance books you like to read?"

Red lips draw up into a small pout, "Well yeah, but I don't feel like reading those right now." Isaac shakes his head at her childish whine and turns his attention back to his book. He growls as the blonde plucks the item from out of his hands, "Isaac, play with me."

He hates the demanding tone in her voice, but he doesn't blame the girl. Though his book is enjoyable, he was slowly growing restless himself. And for the most part, what Erica wants, Erica gets. Derek is the only one who has ever told her no. Isaac suspects that's more do his control as Alpha - otherwise he'd be like the rest of them and giving into the womanly charm Erica tosses their way when she wants something.

Isaac sighs in defeat upon realizing she had no intent of giving him back his book. He ignores the chuckles coming from the larger teen across the car and swings his legs off the seat he occupied, "What do you have in mind?"

The blondes' eyes twinkle in delight as she rocks back and forth on her heels, "Tag."

The curly haired wolf blinks, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline, "I'm sorry, what?"

Erica huffs, drumming her fingers against her arm as a sign of her annoyance. "Tag, you know the game we used to play as kids. One of us is it and has to tag the other," she tosses her blonde hair off her shoulder, "it'll be a great way to let loose some of this pent up energy we have. Besides Derek didn't say we had to stay here all day," a wicked smile graces her lips, "he only told us to stay out of trouble." She hums happily, meeting his eyes and daring him to deny her this request.

Isaac give a slight shrug, "I don't see why not. It might even be fun."

Erica claps in her excitement, lunging forward and hooking her arm through his. Green eyes turning to the other beta, "Are you going to join us Boyd?"

Boyd chuckles, setting down his magazine as he stands to his feet and stretches, "Someone has to babysit the two of you while Derek is off chasing after Jackson's ass."

* * *

Escaping the confines of the old subway, the young pack eagerly enters the woods surrounding Beacon Hills. Derek's warns echoes in each of their ears. They'd been told countless times to avoid the burnt down Hale house. The hunters seeing it fit to lay out trap intent for Derek should the Alpha ever attempt to return. It was a shame really, they were all curious about the house and Derek's history.

Instead of appeasing their curiosity, the trio found a nice area that allowed for them to keep a safe distance from the house and it's many traps, but they were still close enough to town - just in case Derek needed them, they would still be able to hear his howl.

"You're it," Erica shouted, the moment everything was settled. She pushes Isaac down with all her strength and hurries past him before he gets the chance to get his bearings. He was just able to catch sight of the mischievous smile on her lips before she disappears from sight.

"You better get her before she gets herself in some kind of trouble," Boyd states, nodding his head in the direction the girl had fled.

Isaac stands to his feet and dusts himself off, "don't you want to play?"

Boyd shakes his head, "I'm going to sit this out." Isaac doesn't miss the playfulness in the larger teen's voice.

With a quick nod, Isaac darts in the direction the blonde had taken. It doesn't take too long to catch her scent. It's only a few seconds more before she's in his line of sight, the girl giggling as she manages to dance out of reach at the last second. A playful curse slips his lips and he's barreling full speed after the blonde, his lips curling upward into a smile as Boyd's laughter reaches him.

Isaac's second attempt to tag the blonde goes much more smoothly. He's only a few steps behind her and launches himself forward, grabbing Erica by her waist and taking her down with him. Though he knows she would be able to handle it, he adjusts them midfall to absorb most of the impact.

"Bastard," Erica giggles, her arms resting on his chest as she playfully glares down at him.

He lifts his shoulders a touch and smiles back, head turning to the side watching Boyd approach. "All's fair in love and war, sweetie."

Boyd scoffs, plopping down besides the entwined teens, "You too are such kids."

"Don't be a sour wolf, just because you didn't want to play with us." Erica growled, but fails to intimidate him as she punctuates her statement by sticking out her tongue.

The other boy laughs, shaking his head at her actions, "Whatever, we have more important stuff to worry about."

"Yeah but we're still only kids, Boyd," Erica frowns, escaping from Isaac's arms to venture into Boyd's.

Isaac sits up, allowing Erica to stretch her legs across his lap as her head rests against Boyd's thigh. "She has a point. We only get to live once. Look at Derek, he's always so..." he stops himself from continuing. From the looks on the others face, he doesn't really need to. They know how Derek is and sure they love him, but sometimes even their big bad Alpha was wrong.

They stay like that for what feels like ever, a comfortable silence as Boyd's hand shifts through Erica's blonde hair. Her eyes close as she practically purrs from her spot on his lap. Isaac has one hand in hers, while the other draws various designs on her thighs.

They wish they could stay like this forever. Just the three of them, though if they could manage to convince Derek it would be much more enjoyable. In this world they have created, they were all that matters. Here they didn't have to worry about hunters or Kanima. They didn't have to worry about someone trying to abuse them or people making fun of them for a medical issue or for being overweight. Everything is perfect in this little world, but they know it can't last forever.

Erica is, once again, the one to break the moment, snapping playfully at the hand Boyd has in her hair. She extracts herself from the two wolves and stands with a playful smile on her lips. Her gaze shifts from Boyd to Isaac and back again as her smile grows impossibly larger - both boys know she is concocting some type of scheme in her mind.

"You're it," she laughs, hands thrusting forward to push Boyd back with all her strength. She's gone a second later.

Isaac and Boyd stare at each wide-eyed for a moment. Boyd's eyes flash gold and he bares his fangs in a playful manner, "You have till ten."

Isaac laughs and it's not long before he's up from his spot following after Erica's heels. They hear Boyd's howl from behind them a second later. It's game on.

**End**


End file.
